Life After All of that Drama
by medstudent1026
Summary: What would life in Konoha be after all that drama? Will it be a SasukeSakura? NarutoSakura? NejiSakura? LeeSakura? AkamaruSakura? or the famous GamabuntaSakura?


**Life After All of that Drama**

* * *

Disclaimer: (this is probably the first time I ever bothered for a disclaimer, which reminds me, I should be putting up disclaimers on my other stories) I do not own Naruto…

Disclaimer: (this is probably the first time I ever bothered for a disclaimer, which reminds me, I should be putting up disclaimers on my other stories) I do not own Naruto…

Author's Note: I don't really know where this story is going yet, please feel free to suggest plots and tell me how you want the sasuke and sakura thing progress….

And I'm not planning on leaving A Kunai To His Almighty Ego… and Heart…

And tell me if you want Yellow Ribbons to be more than just a one-shot…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Three battle cries were heard echoing from the leafy canopy of one of the dense Konoha forests. Clashes of kunai could be heard everywhere. Thuds from metal digging into wood resonated as shurikens met bare air instead of the target made of flesh. Smoke bombs and paper bombs blasted off as traps were activated. The occasional rumble of the ground shaking as extreme chakra was unleashed. The trees around the clearing fell from the force of the impacts. Splashes of water could be heard as someone released a water jutsu at his opponent. The rustles of leaves could be heard overhead as ninja sandals quickly made contact with large tree branches. The popping of shadow clones a ninja has just made vibrated throughout the fierce fight. All these for three little bells.

"SHAAANNNAAARRRO!!"

Punch…

The ground cracked open for several feet. The hearth was displaced and protruded at a number of odd angles. Dust covered the entire area, the earth rumbled like a hungry stomach desperate to swallow the opponent. It groaned in protest as a pink-haired kunoichi continued to punch it open again and again. And just above the humungous boulders of rocks, an orange -clad ninja:

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

The sound of a series of popping noises overrode the grumbling and groaning. Hundreds of orange-clad shadow clones stood atop the dismantled earth. All at the same time, they jumped towards a single target. Dust and smoke lingered in the air, in the midst of the field, cackles of electricity reigned over the sounds.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!!"

The familiar sound of a whirlwind grew in sync with the cackle of electricity. Two eighteen year old boys charged towards each other with such force it could-… Any moment now…

A green-eyed beauty used her teammates' current distraction to her advantage. She easily heaved up a boulder the size of a small mountain. She leaned back, gaining momentum, and threw the boulder towards her two opponents.

The black-haired boy changed directions and waited for the boulder to hit his attack. The blonde-haired boy, seeing as there was no time to dodge, directed his attack on the boulder too.

With a deafening crash, the boulder was reduced to smithereens. The two boys stood surrounded by the debris, without so much as a scratch.

Clap…clap…

"Good work, Sakura…' a silver-haired jounin popped out in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere, "but next time, please put a little hold on your attacks, the Hokage might not let us train in Konoha anymore, seeing as you three will probably be the reason behind it's future destruction. And that is never a reason to be proud of when you are written down in history as the people who destroyed a village without even noticing…"

He pulled out his bright yellow porn book, noticing his three students' disturbed looks, he said, "What? I didn't get to read my book with all that racket you made! Back to business… Now the three of you, it's time to get focused and practice stealth. No more large scale confrontations, Konoha can't handle that pressure for a prolonged length of time."

Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired girl with the emerald colored eyes, pink-subtle lips, and fair complexion, finally caught her breath and was the first one to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, I really need to go to the hospital for my shift now… Can I join training again for tomorrow?"

Naruto Uzumaki, the blond-haired boy with the whisker marks on either side of his face, the cerulean blue eyes, and a fairly small brain added in, "Ooohhh… Can I walk you to the hospital Sakura-chan? We can stop by Ichiraku for a short lunch filled with ramen!!"

"Okay, I guess, if Kakashi-sensei agrees… Please sensei?" Sakura had no trouble pulling up the puppy-dog pout.

"Sure, as long as Sasuke agrees with you. I find no reason to continue training with only one of my students present."

"Well, Sasuke? Pretty please?"

"Yeah, teme… Pretty please?"

Sasuke Uchiha, the raven-haired boy with the onyx eyes and owner of the "handsomest face of Konoha" (as voted upon by the female population of course, and controversially, even the male), slipped his hands in his pockets and looked at them with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"The please wouldn't be pretty if you attempted it do'be, but yes I'll go with the two of you as long as you pay… Hn…"

"Hey! What does that mean!?"

"Well Naruto, why don't you figure it out as we slowly walk towards Ichiraku?", Sakura told Naruto as if she was talking to a three-year old… or maybe younger than that.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I have a feeling you were making fun of me too!"

"Oh I would never do such a thing Naruto-kun!! How could you say that!?" Sakura feigned shock.

"Oh, nothing… Never mind," Naruto just put it off since too much thinking would probably make him hungrier.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you coming with us?" Sakura looked back behind her.

"Not really, Kurenai's cooking lunch…"

"…"

Kakashi braced himself…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

"Bet you're thinking ramen is much better now, Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto said as he hugged his stomach in laughter.

"Yeah, sensei… Well, good luck with her cooking! Wouldn't I love to be in a relationship just like you!!" Sakura waved at her sensei.

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi, "You should probably chidori her rice balls before eating them, they might become more edible…"

"Laugh all you want but I'm telling her I'm inviting my three students for lunch tomorrow!" POOF!

"Oh, good job sensei! We owe you one!" Naruto shouted after nowhere in sarcasm.

"Don't mind him Naruto, were going for ramen remember. Just try to live through this day and think about tomorrow later," Sakura told him.

"So, what are you guys planning to do after you drop me at the hospital?"

"Well, I should probably restock my ramen supply; I'm running out of it fast. Maybe I could drag the teme along and then I could do whatever it is I feel like doing after that," Naruto answered.

"What about you teme?"

Naruto and Sakura both turned to look at Sasuke…

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well, since both you and Naruto are practically doing nothing this afternoon, why don't the two of you choose the movie we're going to watch at your house tonight Sasuke?" Sakura suggested.

"I'm not trusting Naruto near the movie store…" Sasuke said simply.

"Why?" Sakura glanced at Naruto who was innocently hiding a blush.

"For reasons unfit for a woman's ears…" Sasuke muttered.

"Well, since you put it that way, never mind. Just don't forget the things for tonight's Monday Movie Marathon ritual, alright?" Sakura said as she pushed up the flap of Ichiraku Ramen Stand and entered.

"Well if it isn't my three most valued customers!! After who is Choji-san of course!!" the owner greeted them.

"I'll have the usual five bowls today, ojii-san!"

"Shrimp for me and miso for Sasuke," Sakura ordered.

They took their seats on the counter, both boys sitting at either side of Sakura protectively. Don't get them wrong but they could imagine just what would occur if something happened to Sakura. The face of a furious Tsunade always came to mind and the 'heat radiating off' Kakashi was never far behind. Even if Naruto was almost always, well, always, slow on the uptake, at least he had enough common sense to last him a life time. And Sasuke always looked like the kind of guy who had a protective streak in him.

"Do you know where the Hyuuga is?" Sasuke asked.

"Which Hyuuga?" Sakura asked him.

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga…"

"He's always training with Lee right after lunch, Lee told me." Naruto said.

"I'm going to ask him for a spar," Sasuke told them.

"Let's do that after we buy ramen and pick out a movie, I'll be training with Lee." Naruto said.

"Just be careful with that training, I might be the one you'll see after a good dose of Gentle Fist." Sakura teased.

"Oh, but that isn't scary at all Sakura-chan. If anything that might just be the 'loser gets the girl' thing…"

"…"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you, do'be."

"Why, teme?" Naruto bit back with a slight edge.

"Because we didn't understand, Naruto…"

"Oh…"

"We'll see if that's still the case if Tsunade-shishou happened by the hospital if ever you got admitted to it just because of a training spar."

"Oh…"

Just then, the owner appeared with seven bowls of ramen steaming and ready to be devoured… by Naruto.

"ITADAKIMAS!" Naruto and Sakura said as Sasuke just satisfied himself with a "Hn…".

Short bouts of silence hung between their conversations as they had their usual lunch after a good dose of training with Kakashi. To a regular Konoha citizen, he/she would just think teams were normally like that. Team 7 put their mark in Ichiraku, Team 8 practically lived at the Barbecue House, Team 10 went anywhere Hinata went, and Gai's team were satisfied with where Neji was.

Sasuke and Sakura already finished their meals and were currently watching Naruto wolf down an extra bowl.

"You know, Naruto. I might soon get a mission telling me to dissect you because up until now, it's still a mystery as to how you fit all of that in a normal human stomach." Sakura said.

"Chotto Mate! Just a little longer!

There! Finally! Let's go!"

The three of them jumped down their stools and walked towards the hospital.

"Oi teme, I see bushy brows heading this way…"

"Are those roses he's holding? How pretty…" Sakura commented.

"Do'be…"

"Right, teme…"

And without further adieu, Sasuke and Naruto both stood in front of Sakura awaiting the arrival of the green-clad -ah- monster.

Lee stopped in front of the two boys who were blocking the lovely Sakura from his view. He never seemed to notice the threatening way the two boys looked at him, but if he did notice (which was important for a ninja) he would have seen Naruto and Sasuke glaring daggers -no, kunais- at him.

"Sakura-san! What a lovely surprise! I was on my merry youthful way and I just happened to pass by the same street that your gorgeous feet are on!"

"If you just happened to pass by, why are you bringing flowers?" Sasuke asked in a rather sinister way that would make Orochimaru proud.

"They must have just appeared out of nowhere, seeing as I'm at this close proximity with the most beautiful flower of all, you, Sakura-san. These flowers are nothing at all compared to you…"

"Aren't those cheesy lines from a movie?" Naruto asked. Lee was now bouncing up and down to get a better view of his Sakura-san.

"That would be impossible, do'be. Those are too cheesy to be allowed in a movie." Sasuke said.

"Oh, just let him be. Here, I'll take those flowers now, Lee-san." Sakura slipped through Naruto and Sasuke's wall and held out her arms to take Lee's flowers.

"Well, now that I have given those flowers to their rightful owner, I bid you goodbye, Sakura-san. May the spirit of youth always be with you." And with that, Lee dashed off to anther direction, thankfully, away from the hospital.

"How could you stand that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as the three of them started walking again.

"But Lee's a very sweet guy, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yes, very…" Sasuke pressed on the word.

"Hehe… you kinda got your finger on the problem, Sasuke."

They stopped in front of the hospital, "Well, take care you two…" She stood on tiptoe to reach Naruto and kiss him in the cheeks, "See you tonight!" And she turned to Sasuke to give him a peck on the cheeks as well.

"Ja Ne!!" And with that, Sakura ran off.

"Gambatte, Sakura-chan!!"

"Come on, do'be…"

* * *

Review please? With the puppy-dog pout? Though I'm never good at that…


End file.
